Flowing Love
by Jing2
Summary: REVISED! TAKARI An AU fic using the characters and they're relations. The Kamiya family has returned after 3 yrs. Takeru can't wait to see Kari, but then why is he sad? Read and REVIW!!!!!!! Takari (chap. 3), Mimato, Taiora. REVIEW PLS!
1. It Begins

I don't own Digimon or anyone in this story but I hope that you enjoy this fic. I'll continue it if I get enough positive reviews. Tell me if you like it or if it sucks. Hope you like it. 

**I've revised this! If you have read this already, I'm just telling you all, that I combined chapters 1 and 2 so that more ppl would read onto the Takari part….shesh you people, don't see Takari in the first 3 chapters and quit. Gosh, ur impatient and untrusting. Jk jk I love you all. Hope you enjoy….Takari in 3rd chapter! DEFINATE TAKARI! READ IT! AND REVIEW! Again, hope you like this!**

Flowing Love Chap. 1 – It Begins (plus The Return)

T.K. woke up early on a bright Saturday morning. He had just relived the day that Kari and the Kamiya's had left for America in his dreams. T.K. looked at his clock that read 7 am. He jumped out of bed remembering that this was the day that he had been waiting for, the day that the Kamiya's were returning from America. T.K. began to jump for joy. He would be able to see his angel for the first time in 3 long years. 

T.K. headed to the bathroom only to find his brother, Matt, already in there.

"What a surprise" T.K. sighed sarcastically.

T.K. returned to his room to change. He rummaged thorough his closet and found a pair of cargos and a white tee shirt that clung to his muscular body. T.K. was 16 and the star of his high school basketball team. He was adored by all the girls but refused to let it go to his head being the amazing person that he was. T.K. finished getting dressed and headed once again to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Matt! You've been in there for over half an hour! Stop fixing your hair!"

"Hey hold on this is a delicate task, it needs careful precision to get my hair to look the way that it does."

"Matt I need to get ready too remember we need to be at Sora's house at 9!" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm out happy?" Matt said annoyed

"Thanks"

T.K. quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face and made sure that no part of his hair was sticking up in any odd positions.

            "G'morning Mom, Dad." T.K. said in a cheer full tone

            "Morning son" His dad said

            "Breakfast boys?" Matt and T.K.'s mother asked

            "Thanks mom"

            "Yeah thanks" Matt said. Matt looked at his watched and realized that is was 8:30 "Hey we should go"

            "Yeah by dad, mom"

_TK: I can't wait to see her. God I miss her so much._

**_Flash back_**__

_"T.K. I'm leaving for America, I mean my family we're leaving for America."_

_"What your what?!"_

_"I'm really going to miss you T.K. but we'll still stay friends while I'm in America right?"_

_"Yeah…yeah we will…" Little did Kari know that, that when T.K. went to meet Kari he had planed to tell her how much he loved her. He couldn't now not now that she was leaving._

_"Well I'm leaving in a week you'll be there at the airport when I leave right?"_

_"um…what…yeah…of course I'll be there. Will we be able to get together before you leave?"_

_"I don't think so I'm so sorry but there is so much to do before I leave."_

_"Well I can come over and help you pack?"_

_"Yeah that would be great. I have to go know though call me? And we'll set up a time?"_

_"Yeah sure."_

_"Ok I'll see you later T.K."_

**_End Flash Back_**

_I'll tell her today, how much I love her._

While T.K. and Matt were heading towards Sora's house, 10,000 ft above ground the plane carrying the Kamiya family was about the descend. Tai Kamiya couldn't wait to see all his friends after all these years and neither could Kari.

            "Kari you ok?" Tai asked his little sister.

            "Yeah I'm fine just a bit sick from the plane ride"

            "Sorry to hear that Kari but we'll be back in Japan in less than an hour."

            "Yeah."

Kari turned to the boy sitting next to her. He was blond and had blue eyes. He was tall and well groomed, fairly good-looking too. He turned to her and smiled then kissed her.

*** Back in Tokyo (that is on the ground) ***

            **_Sora's House 9:30 am_**

            "Sora, what time are they going to be here again?"

            "10:30 T.K. that's the 10th time I've told you that!"

            "Sorry…It's just that"

            "You're very excited for them to come back I know it's the 10th time you've said that also."

            "Oh" T.K. said with a bit of a blush

_T.K.:Oh man one more hour and I get to see Kari again. I CAN'T WAIT!_

            "Hey T.J. why are you looking so happy?!" Davis said with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

            "IT'S T.K. T.K. baka, and why I'm happy has nothing to do with you so just buzz off and help out."

            "And here is the sake for the ADULTS." Sora's mother said. "So I don't want to return, from picking the Kamiya's up, to a house of 5 empty sake bottles! Hear?"

            "Yes Mrs. Tachikawa." Everyone said.

            "Alright then I'll see all of you in an hour."

            "Bye Mrs. Tachikawa!"

            "Ok! Who wants some sake!?" Matt exclaimed. "Eh Izzy? Joe come on…."

While preparations for the Kamiya's return party were going on at Sora's house, the Kamiya's plane was just about to land at Japan International Airport. 

            A voice was heard over the speaker. "Please fasten you're seat belts, we will begin out decent in just a moment, we will be reaching JIA at approximately 10 am. Thank you for flying JAL.

            Kari buckled up and gave her boyfriend one last kiss then sat back and prepared herself for the landing ahead.

**_10 am._**__

            " Please wait for the plane to come to a complete stop before unbuckling you seat belts and thank you for flying with JAL have a nice day." Was said over the speaker of the plane as it touched ground.

            "Kari you ok?" Tai asked hopefully

            "Yup we're home Tai, WE'RE HOME!" Kari said joyfully.

            "You're gonna love my friends I just know it!" Kari said to her guy.

            "If you say I'll like them then I know I will Kari." 

            "Alright kids lets go meet Mrs. Tachikawa." Mrs. Kamiya said.

The Kamiya family departed the plane and made it through customs to the entrance where they met Mrs. Tachikawa.

            "Kari, Tai. It's so nice to see you kids."

            "Mrs. Tachikawa hi! Thanks for meeting us here."

            "Of course, now let's get all of your stuff into the car."

            "Oh by the way this is *car horn*."

            "Oh hi nice to meet you."

            "Well let's all get in, your parents are driving home first then coming to my house right?"

            "Yup we'll meet them there" Tai said knowingly.

            "Alright then let's all get into the car."

At Sora's house everyone was busy finishing up their own tasks to get the house ready for the return of their friends.

            "Sora are you anxious to see Tai again?" Matt questioned

            "*Blush* Well yeah he is my friend after all…..go work!" Sora said.

            "Yeah she still likes him Mims" Matt whispered to his girlfriend.

            "Good, well I hope it works out for them this time around." Mimi sighed.

As everyone had finally finished their jobs around the house the gang heard the car pull into the driveway, they all stood in front of the doorway waiting for the door to open.

_T.K.: Oh god I'm gonna see her I'm gonna see her!_

_Sora: Tai...._

The door opened and in came Mrs. Tachikawa, followed by Tai, Kari and ………


	2. Surprise!

A/N: I realized that I did make a mistake. I wrote that Mrs. Tachikawa was Sora's mother and I was wrong I know sorry for all of you out there it was supposed to be Takenouchi but I forgot while I was writing the first 2 chapters so sorry and the mistake is being changed in this chapter. 

I also want to say thank you to all those who reviewed and for those that didn't it's simple click on the little button and the end of the story that says Submit Review goood see it now click and REVIEW!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Flowing Love Chap. 3 – Surprise!

_T.K.: Oh god I'm gonna see her I'm gonna see her!_

_Sora: Tai...._

The door opened and in came Mrs. Takenouchi, followed by Tai, Kari and ………

As the 4 entered the house the house exploded with welcomes and laughter. "WELCOME HOME YOU GUYS!" Everybody cheered in unison as they stepped past the doorway. 

"Hi you guys! I missed you all so much!" Kari said with her angelic smile right before she and Tai were smothered with hugs, hand shakes and kissed from their friends whom had missed them a great deal. Sora was the last to welcome Tai as he managed to pull away from the large mass of people who were smothering him and Kari to death. No one took mention to the blond haired boy that had followed Kari into the house.

            "Hi Tai, how have you been?" Sora asked shyly as her face began to turn a deep shade of red.

            "I've been fine……" Tai said pausing "I've missed you" He said in a soft whisper. 

The two stood a foot apart for what seemed like hours saying nothing to each other, but none the less never taking their eyes off one another untill the group of friends pulled the two reunited apart. Izzy grabbed Tai to one corner to reconnect with the guys and Yolie dragged Sora over to help the girls set the table for lunch.

T.K. had not gone to greet Kari at the door rather he waited for her to emerge from the mass of people. Finally he saw her standing there. His heart gave a little jump as he saw her smiling her angelic smile at him.

            "T.K.! I'm so glad to see you!" Kari exclaimed in the way that only she could, with a smile that warmed the bottom of his heart.

"Kari ho-" Was all T.K. could get in before the blond boy came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a sweet peck on the cheek. 

"Oh T.K. this is Willis, my boyfriend from America." Kari said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Willis this is T.K." T.K. faintly heard Kari saying.

T.K. could feel his heart shattering. Her what? Her b-b-boy friend? Kari had a boyfriend? T.K. felt his throat constricting. 

            "Hi" Was all T.K. could say to this person that had stolen his angel of light away from him. T.K. had to find a way to get a way before he broke down. "um, drink" And with that T.K. left to join his brother and greet Tai home.

            "Yo Tai. How's it been bro?" T.K. said with a smile on his face, with tears welding inside.

            "It's been good." Tai said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

            "Hey Tai how come you sound sad?" T.K. asked with concern in his voice for his friend who at one point when they were younger was like his adopted brother when Matt went of to "find" himself. 

            "Wellllll T.J. if you didn't just barge in to a conversation and stood there before you spoke then MAYBE you'd have heard that we were talking about Sora." Davis said in an arrogant tone.

            "Hey lighten up Davis he was just saying hi and being polite! One thing that you could learn." Matt said in a powerful voice accusing voice.

After that telling off Davis shrunk down and stopped talking for a while.

            "Hey anyway lets stop talking about her guys how have you been doing?" Tai asked with a new smile on his face. 

While all the guys started talking to them selves almost trying to decide what to tell Tai first, T.K. spoke out.

            "When did she get a boyfriend?" Was all he said in a saddened tone.

            "Who?….." Tai began with out thinking. "Oh Kari" He exclaimed. "oh…..uh….sorry man they've been dating for about a year and a half now….look man I'm really. Really sorry…." Tai trailed on until he saw a small crystal clear tear trickle down onto T.K.'s cheek.

_T.K.: A year……… One year and a half……she's been dating him for a year and a half……so I've really lost her this time? NO! It can't be I'll get her back……but……she looked really happy……_

            "Hey T.K. really I'm sorry but you know you guys were really far apart and…." Tai was desperately trying to make T.K. feel better but all it seemed to do was make him sadder as more and more tears just kept falling from his amazing large azure eyes. 

            "I'm sorry guys." T.K. said with a sniff, and with that he ran off to the bathroom. 

T.K.: We were far apart…… I should have told her before she left! I should have told her how much I loved her! Why why WHY! Why didn't I tell her how much I loved her? How much I longed to be with her? And now she's gone. She's with him……

T.K. sat in the bathroom and did something that he hadn't done since he was a child, he cried. He let his tears of sorrow and pain streak down his smooth cheeks. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head down onto his knees as he let out all his frustration and sadness. All that he had tried to keep within him for the past few years began pouring out of him, he felt lost, a feeling he hadn't experienced for the longest time. T.K. sat in the bathroom and just tried to find the love that he had for Kari so that he could be happy for her, happy for his angel that had found another.

**_Ding Dong_**

            "I'll get it" Sora chirped in. As the Kamiya's and the rest of the parents entered Mimi announced that lunch was to be served.

"LUNCH TIME GUYS" Mimi called. At that a stampede of people ran past her into the dinning room where a banquet was displayed for the eyes and stomach. 

            As everyone sat down to eat talk and chatter filled the house. From inside the bathroom T.K. could hear the laughter of all his friends. He was pretty sure that HE would be there sitting next to Kari but he would be strong for Kari. After all he loved her and wanted the best for her.

            "Hey where's T.K.?" Kari asked the group.

            "Oh um……" Tai said as he looked at the other guys for an excuse as to where T.K. was.

            "I'm right here you guys," T.K. said as he emerged from around the corner "Just had to go to the bathroom, my eyes got a bit itchy."

T.K. took the only seat left which was next to Davis. Although Davis acted like he hated T.K. the truth was that they were very good friends. Ever since Davis realized that he didn't really love Kari the two became close friends although Davis still acts like they're enemies.

            "Hey Davis." 

            "T.K. my man! You. Me. Ken Cody. and against Tai. Matt. Izzy. and Joe. Whacha say?"

            "Hm….Matt, Izzy and Cody. I say…We're gonna murder them!"

            "Yeah! But you forgot bout Tai."

            "No I didn't I said that we'd murder my bro, Izzy and Cody. Tai on the other hand……is gonna murder us."

            "Nah, I can take him remember we've got ME the STAR and Ken."

            "Yeah….but us against him," T.K. said pointing to Tai. "I'm not so sure."

The two boys enjoyed the rest of the lunch talking strategy on how to beat the older boys. T.K. snuck a glance at Kari a few times and finally gave up. Willis was still sitting there with his arm around her.

"Hey man sorry bout Kari." Davis said with true concern.

"Yeah…" 

"Really man. But cheer up maybe she'll dump him after you two start talking again."

"Nah I don't think so….I mean look at her she looks so, so happy with him. I wouldn't feel right breaking them up and making her sad."

"Oh man a true romantic to the death!" Davis said rolling his eyes.

"Hey you two why ya lookin' so glum?" Yolie asked with a curious smile.

"Him." Davis and T.K. said in unison while pointing at Willis.

"Oh well I think that he's kinda cute." 

"Hey I hope that you're talking bout me." Ken said as he snuck into the conversation.

"Oh no Ken mgphm mphfkls" T.K. attempted as Yolie quickly shoved her hand onto his mouth.

"Of course I was who else do you think that I'd call cute other than you Ken?" Yolie said with a smile.

"Sure you were Yolie" Davis said taunting the purple haired girl.

"Shut up goggle head!" Yolie screamed at Davis

"Anyway." Ken said facing T.K. who seemed like the only sane person seeing as Yolie and Davis had gotten into another one of their bouts. "We're gonna beat Tai and the others after lunch right?"

"Well the referring to the 'others' then yes. Referring to Tai, then no." T.K. said with a little chuckle.

"Nah I can take him." Ken boasted loosing sight of his modesty.

"We'll see soon enough."

The friends all enjoyed their lunch. Well all accept for Davis and Yolie maybe, seeing as they had to be pried apart and sent to different corners like children.

            "Honestly sometimes I wonder if they're sixteen or six." Sora said jokingly to Mimi.

Mimi turned to Sora and asked about Tai.

            "I don't know……I, I mean we're friends and all so yeah I'm glad to see him again." Sora said while pushing her food around slowly with her chopsticks. 

            "I know you two are friends I mean do you LIKE him? Come on Sora we all know you do just admit it and tell him how you feel."

            "I do NOT like that, that big…haired…guy Mims!" Sora said with a blush.

            "Sure you do and he likes you back." Mimi said in her all knowing tone

            "You think? I-I mean no he doesn't and even if he did it doesn't matter to me." 

            "Ha you slipped I told you so!" Mimi said laughing a bit.

            "Fine maybe I like him a bit. But I dunno it just maybe it won't work out then we won't be friends and I wouldn't be able to live like that, you know knowing that I hurt him or something."

            "Hey Sora don't sweat it. But at least try I mean you'll never know unless you try."

All of a sudden the girls all saw the guys, with the exception of Willis, get up. All the guys began to chant "SOCCER SOCCER SOCCER SOCCER WHOOOOOO!" And with that they were outside.

            "Come on girls we need an audience." Matt said while walking out the door.

            "Let's go you guys!" Mimi exclaimed dragging Sora out the door, followed buy the rest of the digidestined and Willis.

Out side it was a beautiful beginning of July afternoon. The sun was shinning and the weather was perfect. Sora had a large back yard perfect for soccer and overcast trees for everyone to sit under.

            "Hey girls referee for us!" Matt asked.

            "Ok Matt on one condition." Mimi said with a devilish smile on her face and she whispered her idea to Sora who in turn broke out in hysterical laughter. The boys all looked at one another with somewhat worried looks on their faces then to Mimi and Sora who were now doubled up in laughter.

            "Ha O-ha k here's the deal." Mimi began while Sora passed the news on to the other girls which set all of them laughing. "We'll all referee you boys in the game but the condition is…."

            "Wait! It doesn't involve wearing any pink does it?" Izzy said quickly with a worried look on his face.

At that all the girls cracked up, as did the boys until they realized that that could be a likely possibility.

            "Ok what is the condition?" Tai asked anxiously

            "The condition," Mimi began "Is that you guys have to play with your shirts OFF!" And with that the girls all turned their eyes on the boys in an affectionate plea to do as Mimi had asked. The boys gathered around in a huddle to discuss the condition. 

            "What do you guys think?" Davis asked the group.

            "I don't know but at least it's not pink" Izzy chimed in.

            "Hey I'm cool with it." Matt said coolly

            "Whatever I'll do it if all of you are doing it." Tai replied

            "Hey we have nothing to hide we're all good looking and we have nothing to lose, I don't think." Ken added.

            "I think I might be allergic to my shirt anyway." Joe said with a sneeze. 

            "Alright so I guess we're doing it?" T.K. asked

            "Yup" All the others replied with a smile. 

            "Alrighty then let's get playing!" Tai said and he jumped in the air and lifted the soccer ball that was between his feet at the same time then bunted it with his head and continued to do so as he told the girls that they would agree to the terms.

            "Wow he is good he can keep bouncing it while he's talking to them." Ken whispered to Davis.

            "Told you so." T.K. said while still looking at Tai's show of skill.

As soon as the girls heard that the boys had agreed they began to chant, "Take it off, Take it off, Take it off, Take it off!" And began to cheer as the boys took their shirts off and began to play the game of soccer.

            Just as the game was about to start the girls walked onto the field and announced the final rules, which they had made up. Mimi began.

            "First rule: Play a fair game! Anyone who makes a foul will have to answer to one of us." Mimi said playfully.

            "Second rule:" Sora started "I get to play anytime I ask for any reason on any team!" 

            "I hope she chooses to play on our team" T.K. said to Davis.

            "Why she's just a girl." 

"Suite your self."

            "Third rule:" Yolie shouted "At all times you must look good while playing!"

            "Finally:" Kari chirped, "Have fun! And don't kill US!"

With that the game began. The girls began to actively watch the boys play and Kari sat back down next to Willis and they began their own side conversation. Through which Kari laid down on Willis' chest.  

T.K. glanced over to Kari during the game and say her lying peacefully on Willis' chest. He could feel himself choking but quickly reminded himself that if she was happy then he would be too, he hoped. 

T.K.: "Kari I hope you're happy, I'll fight for you but for now I'll wait, until the time comes when you realize that I love you I'll wait. I'll always be here for you... always..."

            "Aishiteru, Kari" T.K. whispered under his breath. And with that he began playing again.

            A/N: I hope you all liked that chapter it took me a while but I got it done. I put a lot of dialogue in this chapter so tell me what you think. Enjoy and again just press that little button down there that says Submit Review and show me how much you liked it or didn't I love reading your reviews so please do.J

  
  



	3. Time Passes

            A/N: I'm so glad to see 19 reviews for my story! Thank you thank you so much!

                Brainstorm, Angel of Music, TheAngelofLove, Takerus Lost Angel, High Elf Deedlit, FireFaerie33, KarenSedai - Kibou no Tenshi, eunc, invader, mew-magic5, Malcolm Yuy, CherryBlossom, Psy_Girl, TogetherAgain, Robster80, Wolfie.

Thank you all again and I hope that you continue to read my fic. I hear all of your comments about Willis, don't worry he'll be out soon. 

          Hope that you all like this next instalment. Now on with the story (p.s. Review thank you J)

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Kari or T.K. or any of the other characters. I also don't own Pizza Hut so you know with that said. Enjoy!

Flowing Love Chap. 4 – Time Passes

            It's been 4 months since that faithful day that the Kamiya's returned. School has started and everyone has returned to their routines with the addition of friends. As junior year progressed for T.K. and the others, late summer flowed into early fall, red, orange and yellow leaves fell all around. 

T.K. walked out of school absentmindedly heading home, he was lost in his thoughts of her.

            "T.K.!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "TTTTTTTTTTTTT.KKKKKKKKKKKK.!!!!!!!!!!!!, Hey T.K. Wait UP!!!!!!!!"

T.K. swung his head around to come face to face with a fairly beautiful girl. 

            "Oh hi Mika." T.K. said as she planet a kiss on his cheek.

            "T.K., are you alright, I mean I've been calling your name for almost a block now. I mean you'd think that a guy would notice his girlfriend calling more than that." Mika said with a playful pout.

            "Oh um. Right sorry, I was just…..thinking…..is all." 

            _T.K.: I have to do it,, it's just not fair…not fair to her. _

            "Um, Mika, we have to talk. Are you free tonight?"

            "Sure I am, I'm always free for you T.K." Mika replied before running off. "Pick me up at 7!" And with that she ran down the street towards her apartment.

            "Sure, 7" T.K. mumbled to himself. He didn't know if he had the heart to do what he had to do. 

            _T.K.: God! How can I possibly think that I can do it tonight? 1 month and I haven't mustered up the courage and I think I have it now! Arg! Well I've got to tell her sometime, can't just keep putting it off…_

*That night, in front of Mika's apartment.*

Ding Dong 

Mika opened the door to reveal herself in a pair of jeans and a haltertop. 

            "T.K. I'm ready to go." 

            "Great."

            "Bye mom I'll be back later." Mika called back, and with that they headed off to the park.

            "T.K., I though we were going out for dinner." 

            "Oh, um, yeah we are hehe" T.K. said as he turned around and headed to the pizza parlor instead.

            _T.K.:I guess we should have dinner first at least…_

*Later that night at the Odiaba Park*

            "T.K., we have to talk."

            "I agree."

            "T.K., I think we should break up."

            "YOU WHAT?"

"T.K. let's sit." Mika led T.K. over to a bench along the pathway. "T.K. A month ago, if anyone had told me that I would be here with you I would have deemed them legally insane in a heart beat but here we are, only I don't think that this is what you want is it?"

"Mika what are to talking about? Of course…..this is what I want…."

"Really T.K.? Because I'm not all that sure. I mean ever since we started dating it's almost as if your heart is in a different place. I mean T.K. correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't really care for me as much as I care for you do you?"

"Mika….I…..I.…"

"You don't do you?" With that Mika began to feel a lump in her throat, her fears were confirmed.

"No, Mika, I'm really sorry, and I won't lie to you. I love someone else. I always have, it's just that I tried to forget, I tried to ignore my true feelings. So I asked you out, you're pretty and I figured that if I could just move on, if I could just find a girl who I could try to love, she would disappear, disappear from my mind….. 

But, I'm sorry Mika, it didn't work, I found you but I couldn't forget her. Her eyes, her hair, the way she lights up a room when she enters it, the way she laughs the way she smiles, her whole essence, she's an angel, my angel of light. So you see, I'm very sorry Mika but I just don't feel right dating you when my heart was stolen years ago by the only one I could ever love. I'm sorry."

"It's ok T.K. it sounds like you really love her"

"I do." With that T.K. raised his head to the stars, watching all the diamonds shimmer in the mid of night. Knowing that is his love for Kari was to be a star, it would shine the brightest of all in the night sky. "A lot."

"But how did you know? That I loved someone else that is."

"Hm? Oh, just that you always seemed there and not. You know like you imagined me as someone else when we were together."

"Oh, did I?" T.K. felt horribly guilty now. 

_T.K.:Poor Mika, how could I have done that! Stupid stupid T.K._

            Mika looked over to T.K. and could tell that he was beating himself up inside.

            "Don't worry T.K., I understand now that you couldn't help what you felt, it's ok with me really, you don't have to worry about me really, I completely understand." Mika smiled an encouraging one to assure T.K. that everything was fine with her.

"I'm glad that you understand."

"Of course, remember I'm the one that said we should break up."

"Oh haha you're right. But still I'm glad that you understand how I feel. Would you like me to walk you home?"

"T.K. always the gentlemen." Mika gladly smiled and stood to take T.K.'s hand in hers.

***

            "Here we are Mika."

            "Hey T.K., can I just ask who she is?"

            "I'm sorry Mika, if it's ok I'd like to keep that to myself it's just that she has a boy friend already, and I can't do anything about it accept be happy for her. It's the best thing I know to do, it's the only thing I can do to make her happy. As long as I just keep supporting her I know that I'll at least be able to keep our friendship……she more precious to me than anything.

            "You know T.K. you amaze me. You're willing to sacrifice your happiness for her, aren't you."

            "If she's happy now, then….then … so am I."

            "T.K. I hope that she knows what she's missing. You're the best guy I know. I hope that she comes to her senses soon. She's the luckiest girl in the world." With that Mika kissed T.K. goodbye and entered her home. 

***

T.K. entered his house a few moments later to find his brother and his girlfriend watching a movie.

            "Hey man how was your date?" Matt asked as he lowered the volume on the set. 

            "Come join us T.K. there's still room on the couch." Mimi chimed in cheerfully.

            "Eh, it was good, we had dinner and then we broke up."

            "Woah man, you're saying that in quite a calm voice!" Matt exclaimed to his younger brother.

            "It was mutual man. You know I realized earlier that I just couldn't keep dating her, cause you know…"

            "You're in love with Kari right?" Mimi asked in her sweet voice.

            "Yeah." T.K. sighed.

            "You know bro, you should really tell her how you feel."

            "I can't, she, she's with Willis, there's nothing I can do."

            "Don't you love her man?"

            "OF COURSE I DO!" 

            "Hey hey no need to get defencive."

            "Sorry" T.K. plopped down on the couch next to his brother.

            "T.K. I think you should tell her how you feel hon." Mimi voiced.

            "I can't Meems, It wouldn't be right. I just can't do that she'd hate me, I just can't lose our friend ship, it's the only thing I have left." With that, T.K. got up to head to his room. "Good night I think I'm getting tired."

T.K. sat down on his bed and fished a shoebox from underneath. At the very top of the pile of things was his favorite picture in the world. One of him and his angle in New York City a couple years back, that was before she left, before she loved, before his heart broke. But still it was his most treasured picture. He continued to look through the box and found his old bucket hat, which he had long since left behind him in the past. He remembered fondly what had caused him to do so, of course it was her, but the memory was one that he would never forget.__

Flash back 

"Kari…give…me …my…hat…back" T.K. panted as he chased his best friend down the halls. "Kaaarriiiiiiii!"

With that he ran into the door that she had closed on him abruptly. "Ahh my nose!"

Kari opened the door to find T.K. bent over in pain.

"*Gasp* Oh T.K.! I'm so so sorry! T.K.?" Kari bent over to see T.K.'s face and just as she did he grabbed her around the waist.

"Yes I win I got my hat!"

"T.K. you cheated!" Kari put on a playful pout but smiled at him. "You know you look much cuter with out the hat."

"Really Kari?" T.K. bluched. "Well Kari you know you look cute all the time."

"Well thank you very much" she teased, "now lets go get food! I'm starved."

**End Flash back**

T.K.: Hehe, she thought I was joking, I guess even back then, I didn't have that much of a chance.

With that thought T.K. fell into a deep slumber, to sleep and dream of Kari.

***

The week progressed like any other until Friday hit. T.K. woke to the sun's glorious rays shinning in on his face. Waking him gently. He rose out of bed and proceeded to dress for school. 

T.K.: God I wish they would all just leave me alone. I can't tell her, I jus can't ruin our friend ship, it's too **important.**

***

After a long day of school, the final bell resonated through the halls and classrooms of Odiaba High signifying the long awaited arrival of the weekend. The empty halls rapidly filled with the chatter of students making plans for the weekend. T.K. headed to his locker to find Kari and Willis waiting for him. 

            "Oh T.K.!" Kari waived him over and smiled the smile that light up T.K.'s heart. "We're all going down for pizza tonight, wanna come?"

            "Weee" T.K. dragged on as he began the process of unloading and loading his books.

            "The whole gang. You know, so you wanna come?"

            "Sure why not?" T.K. shrugged it off. "what time and where?"

            "6:30 tonight at Pizza Hut."

            "Sure I'll be there."

            "Great, I'll see you later then T.K."

            "Bye man see you later." Willis waved, as he was lead down the hall to the exit by Kari.

T.K.: Willis I hope you know that you're the luckiest man in the universe. Just to be near her makes a guy special. 

T.K. finished placing his books in his bag and began to head home. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was head home, take a shower and then head out to meet his friends for dinner. 

The walk home was nice one. The fall wind blew the smell of sweet bread baking, apples, the start of new experiences, and cherry blossom trees losing their petals. 

*** 

Soon enough, 6:30 rolled along. T.K. sat up from his computer and picked up his wallet and keys. 

            "Bye Matt, I'm going for pizza with the gang."

            "Hold up little bro, you just assume that the 'gang' doesn't include me now?"

            "Wait your coming too?" 

            "Yeah! Hello? I'm part of the gang too. Now lets go."

The two brothers walked slowly towards Pizza Hut chatting about school, friends and life in general.

            "So T.K., any NEW loves lately?"

            "Matt, you know that there is no one else for me but Kari, I've tried and you saw how it failed. I'm not about to string another girl along."

            "Hehe always such the gentleman T.K." 

            "Well how 'bout you? How are things between you and Meems?"

            "Hm? Me and Mimi?" Matt placed his hands behind on the back of his neck with this head and elbows to the sky. "You know, they're, well, actually great. I think I might really have found something with her."

            "That's great, I'm really happy for you." T.K. said with a sad smile on his face.

            "Look kid, don't worry about it, Kari will come around and you two will be just as happy as Meems and I are. She's gonna wake up and realize that she's been wasting her time with Willis and that you're the one who loves her and is right for her."

            "Yeah…"

            "Don't sound so defeated, look we're here so buck up."

*In Pizza Hut*

            "Um….I think our friends are here already…it's under Kamiya"

            "Yeah they are right down there you can go ahead in and look for them."

            "Thanks." Matt and T.K. headed to the back of the place to look for the other.

            "Matt, T.K. over here!" The two heard a voice call for them.

            "Hey! Sorry have you guys been waiting for us?" T.K. asked 

            "Nah, we just get here our selves." Tai said as he motioned for the brothers to sit.

The night progressed smoothly as the friends caught up on recent events and things to come. 

            "Yeah, I can't wait for the Christmas dance!" Yolie grinned

            "Hey Yolie don't you think that that's kinda far away, I mean it is only October?" Kari questioned.

            "Right, October, and the Christmas dance will only be 2 months away. Besides I'm sure that it's going to be the best!" 

            "Ok but the Halloween dance will come first and that's a lot of fun. Anyway how do you know that it'll be better?" Matt questioned.

            "Well, Christmas is just such a wonderful time, it's so much more romantic, at least I think and…isn't your band playing at the Christmas party Matt?"

            "Well ya." 

            "There ya go there's going to be good music too." 

As talk continued about dances and events to come at school, T.K.'s mind drifted off to the homecoming dance. Mika had been his date on that night. It was a warm September night. He remembered it well. He picked Mika up half an hour before the dance, she had looked beautiful that night but he had spent most of the night gazing at Kari.

T.K.: Heh I guess Mika was right; I never really did pay that much attention to her when Kari was around…Maybe it was a good idea to break up, it defiantly wasn't fair to her. Now that I think of it. It was mean to have Mika as a cover for me. I hope that Kari is happy. He better be treating her right. 

 **Ring Ring**

…

**Ring Ring**

…

            "Oh it's mine" Willis told everyone as he stood up to hear better. After a couple of minutes on the phone, Willis returned. "Hey guys, sorry but I have to go. My mom needs me home right now. Sorry I'll see you all on Monday. Bye."

            "Bye" Everyone chimed as Willis left the restaurant.

***

Soon the time to leave came. T.K. approached Kari tentatively.

            "Um. Kari, would you like me to walk you home? You know since you don't have anyone to do it and all?" 

            "Sure! T.K. you're the best!" Kari linked her arm with his and they headed out of Pizza Hut.

The walk back to Kari's home was a quite one for the two best friends.

T.K.: It feels so good to be close to her. 

Kari: T.K.'s so sweet. I wonder why he broke up with Mika...She's lucky that she had him for a while though. Wait where did that come from? 

T.K. looked down at Kari, they had been walking for minutes but hadn't talked at all. They were both lost in thought. He gave her a smile when she looked up, a smile that was reserved only for her, his one and only.

Kari: Wow, his smile is so captivating. Man his smile really makes you feel like you're the only one in the world. God what am I thinking! Willis is my boyfriend and T.K. is my best friend! But he does have the most gorgeous blue eyes ever. Arg I have to stop thinking. 

T.K.: She's got the most gorgeous eyes ever, and her smile, everything about her. 

            "Well here we are." T.K. smiled as he led Kari to her porch.

            "Thanks T.K. you're the best." Kari was just about to turn and leave when T.K. spoke up.

            "Are you happy?" The question caught him by surprise. Why did I just ask her that?

            "What?" The question seemed to catch Kari by surprise even more than it did T.K. She raised her head to the sky and wondered. Am I? I mean of course I am, I have everything I want, a guy, good grades friends and family that love me…so why did I just hesitate with my answer?

Kari returned her head to face T.K. He had moved dangerously close to her. Her breathing slowed as she looked into those clear azure eyes that caught her. The two stood there, gazing at each other for an eternity.

The next thing the two knew their lips were touching. A soft passionate kiss erupted between the two. All the feelings T.K. had been ignoring all the pain, all the love he had for Kari was suddenly brought out in just one kiss. Kari knew that she should pull away, and T.K. knew he should too, but the kiss seemed just too destined for either to end. When it ended, T.K. came to his senses and realized that he had kissed Kari.

T.K.: Oh my god! What have I done. She's gonna hate me!

            T.K. stuttered. "S-sorry." And ran off leaving a bewildered Kari standing alone on the porch.


End file.
